


JR/Apolo Drabbles 1-25

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: JR/Apolo Drabble Series [1]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Speed Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25, 100 word JR Celski/Apolo Anton Ohno drabbles. They're not a series. Just 25 random moments that aren't connected. Some are funny, some are sexy. All were fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JR/Apolo Drabbles 1-25

1\. Thief  
JR searches through the kitchen cabinets. The box of his favorite power bars is missing. He’d only had a couple of them. There should be at least three left. He knows he hasn’t finished them all. Comprehension quickly dawns. 

“Apolo!” he calls stepping into the gym. Apolo looks up from his place on the stationary bike.

“Yes, dear?” he asks. JR frowns. 

“You ate my power bars, didn’t you?” he says accusingly. Apolo freezes. 

“No?” he says, unconvincingly. JR’s eyes narrow. “You bought the chocolate and peanut-butter ones!” 

“Like that makes it okay!”

“I’m sorry?”

“Make it up to me.” 

 

2\. Work  
Apolo stops behind the couch, eyes fixed on the TV screen. 

“Please tell me you aren’t watching what I think you’re watching,” he says slowly. JR tilts his head back to look at him. 

“What? You’re all hot and sweaty and breathing hard. It’s like Apolo!Porn,” he tosses more fat-free popcorn into his mouth and looks back at the workout DVD playing on the big screen. Apolo climbs over the back of the couch to sit down beside him. 

“If you want to see me hot and sweaty and out of breath, there are other ways.” 

JR starts to grin.

 

3\. Meaning  
JR flips to the last page, reading thoroughly to the end, and closes the manuscript. His hands drop to his lap and he looks up. Apolo is eyeing him carefully, pacing in front of the entertainment center and trying not to bite his nails. 

“Well?” he asks, halting his pacing. JR stares at him a moment before grinning widely. Apolo’s across the room in seconds. “It’s good?” he asks, his arms sliding around JR’s shoulders, his knees bracketing JR’s hips. 

“It’s very inspirational,” he replies slowly. Apolo’s forehead wrinkles. 

“Meaning?”

“Meaning… it’s going to change people’s lives,” JR says proudly. 

 

4\. Cold  
JR groaned, burying his face in the valley between his pillow and Apolo’s. It was early and cold. He shivered. The bed dipped behind him and warm smooth skin pressed suddenly all down his bare back. He sighed in pleased contentment.

“Sorry,” Apolo whispered, “Power went out.” He tugged the blankets back up over them both. “Go back to sleep.” JR curled up tighter, pulling Apolo’s arm around his waist. 

“Practice?” he whispered. Apolo smiled into the back of his neck. 

“Cancelled. No lights at the oval. Sleep,” he murmured tugging JR even closer. JR snuggled into him and slept. 

 

5\. Chaos  
JR steps up onto the podium and stares out into chaos. He half-hears the announcer’s voice echoing throughout the rink, the voices of the cheering screaming crowd making it seem even more far away and distorted. Cameras flash from all directions, and the man holding his medal grins at him, shaking his hand. JR bends for the medal and stands up again, his shoulders feeling lighter instead of weighed down by the heavy disk of silver coated in gold. His eyes scan the crowd and find Apolo’s proud face. And suddenly everything seems calm, and centered again. Olympic Champion... Cool. 

 

6\. Red  
Apolo’s pitiful. His nose is red and his eyes are puffy. His skin is pale, and his hair a rat’s nest on his head. He’s been sick for three days, he’s still completely miserable. JR brings him juice, and fruit smoothies for his raw sore throat, and rubs his back when he coughs and his whole body shakes so hard it hurts. 

Apolo blinks up at JR slowly, and sniffles a little. His nose is crusty and raw. 

“I wuv you,” he says nasally, his eyes sliding closed again. JR bites back a smile and pulls the blankets up higher. 

 

7\. Details  
Grocery shopping with Apolo is an exercise in patience. JR likes to eat pretty healthily, but come on! This was just a little insane. He watches Apolo examine the back of a bottle of all-organic, no preservatives added, low-sodium soy sauce. His eyes nearly crossing to read the fine print. 

“Apolo?” he says softly. Apolo looks up at him, blinking quickly before grinning, his cheeks flushing. 

“You can never be too careful,” he says, setting the bottle into the cart and moving further down the aisle. JR shakes his head, his amusement clear. 

He can’t wait until they reach baked-goods.

 

8\. Sore  
He’s so tired. His body broken down and exhausted. He’s sore all over, and you know just by the expression on his face that today was bad. Really bad. He limps up the stairs, each one taking a monumental effort. But he doesn’t wince or moan or bitch. He just climbs the full flight, walks down the hallway, and climbs into the shower without saying a single word. You check and repack his gear, stowing it away for the next morning, hanging his coat and picking up his dirty laundry. 

The making of an Olympic Champion is about the journey.

 

9\. Break  
JR stares at Apolo from across the living room, the duffle bag full of his clothes and CDs and assorted stuff sitting at his feet. Apolo watches him wearily, his arms folded across his chest like a shield. 

Neither of them says a word. There’s nothing left to be said. Not between them.

JR picks up the bag, pulling the heavy strap up over his shoulder and turning slowly away. He’s halfway to the door before Apolo regains the ability to speak. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. JR’s shoulders heave once. 

“Not as sorry as I am.” 

He doesn’t look back. 

 

10\. Crowd  
Apolo looks around the people crowded into his house. There’s ex-teammates and friends & family who’d flown in. His dad from Seattle. Julianne from Nashville. John from PA. He leans against the back of the couch, and listens to Ben (from LA) wax philosophic about the lyrics to some new rap song, and he smiles in utter happiness. Then the lights go out, and everyone’s singing. And JR’s suddenly there with the cake. The 30 candles lit brightly across its sugary expanse. Apolo’s eyes meet JR’s and he knows he’ll be forced to eat an entire slice. He doesn’t mind.

 

11\. Hot  
It’s hot. But that’s sort of the point. JR leans his head back against the wooden wall and swallows thickly. Apolo’s tongue traces up his neck, retracing the path a trickle of sweat has just taken from his temple to his navel. Breaking away as he passes JR’s mouth, detouring to lick across JR’s dry lips. 

“Ready to get out?” he whispers. He presses his sweaty forehead to JR’s, and takes a deep breath of dry sauna air. JR shakes his head, tugging Apolo’s hips closer to his own. 

“No. Not yet,” he says, pressing his mouth to Apolo’s again. 

12\. Caught  
Running down the hallway, flinging open the bedroom door, and slipping quickly inside, JR darts around the king-size bed and yanks open the closet door. Ducking down, he climbs into the back of the closet, and hides behind the row of Apolo’s suits hanging neatly in sealed plastic bags. Holding himself perfectly still, quieting his own breathing, he listens carefully.

He hears running feet, slamming doors, and murmuring voices. Leaning forward he strains to hear anything else. Suddenly the door flies open, and JR falls forward in surprise, landing sprawled out across the closet floor. 

Apolo’s laughter fills the house. 

 

13\. Sign  
JR stares down at the posters, 8x10s pictures, and postcards spread out before him on the table. So many photos of himself stare back at him and he blinks in awkward consternation. Pulling a stack of posters closer, he uncaps a Red sharpie and starts to sign. He sits there for what seems like hours before Apolo joins him at the table. He sets down a cup of coffee and JR takes a sip with a grateful smile, leaning back in his chair and sighing painfully. 

“I know. It’s so hard being popular!” Apolo says amused. He kisses JR’s forehead. 

 

14\. Echo  
Apolo’s not paying attention. He’s sitting in the heat box, completely focused on the next semi, his semi. He doesn’t see the fall. Doesn’t watch JR boot out and skid feet first into the pads. He hears the bang and looks up but doesn’t realize it’s *him* until Sue’s screams echo throughout the rink. He stands slowly from his spot on the bench, stalking to the pads, where everyone is watching the chaos on the ice. Apolo’s face goes pale, and his eyes instead focus on the red stain spreading under the love of his life. Nothing else matters. Nothing. 

 

15\. Drunk  
JR grins at him, slumping sideways on the couch, to rest his head on Apolo’s shoulder. The older man grins, raising an eyebrow in amusement at the overly relaxed body splayed out beside him. 

“Feeling better?” he asks. JR laughs, closing his eyes, and with great effort blinking them back open again. 

“I feel good,” he whispers in reply. Apolo slides his arm around him. 

“Glad to hear it. Want to get out of here?” Apolo asks. JR hums happily and after a minute nods. Apolo stands up, pulling his loose-limbed boyfriend up too, amused when JR starts to giggle. 

 

16\. Twist  
JR reaches out to flick the spinner. He can hear Apolo’s labored breathing somewhere behind and above him. 

“Right hand, red,” he announces. He hears an annoyed sigh and together they both start to maneuver. Apolo starts to stretch to reach the red dots which suddenly seem so far away, and JR shifts too twisting himself around to reach the dots at the other end of the mat. Apolo bumps him, pinwheels and starts to fall. He wipes JR out and they land with a startled yelp. 

They’re pressed skin to skin and JR puts his head back and laughs. 

 

17\. Ding  
The doors slide shut and JR is on Apolo in an instant. It’s fast and furious, no time to linger. It takes only seconds to get both of their flies undone. Apolo lets out a startled laugh, using his bigger body to maneuver JR around and against the wall face first. JR doesn’t want to know where he gets the condom, just that it’s lubed, and he gets it on and his dick inside JR’s ass in the short time it takes to get to the 3rd floor. Four hard thrusts and JR’s coming all over the wall. Ding. Ding. 

 

18\. Comparative  
JR blinks his eyes open, slowly adjusting to the morning sunlight flooding their room with brightness. When his eyes are able to focus, he turns to look at Apolo’s sleeping face. Apolo’s hair is too long, spilling out darkly across the pillow case. His skin tan and inviting against the too white hotel sheets. “Beautiful,” he whispers. JR’s smile is wide and genuine as he reaches for Apolo, the platinum band on his hand catching and sparkling in the sunlight. He pauses, staring. Nothing should be different today. It’s just a ring. But somehow everything is. And then Apolo smiles. 

 

19\. Justice  
JR sits on the end of the bed watching Apolo storm around their room. He’s stiff, angry. His face flushed as he throws their shoes and jackets into the closet. 

“Apolo?” he calls. Apolo slows to a stop. 

“It was a bad fucking call, JR,” Apolo says, voice controlled, tight. JR nods. 

“I bumped him. He fell. They penalized me. That’s short track,” JR says standing and moving closer. His hands cradle Apolo’s face, his lips soft and wet on Apolo’s. Apolo’s arms fold tightly around him. 

“You deserved to skate the final.” JR smiles. 

“What goes around, comes around.” 

 

20\. Marketing  
They’re not supposed to be gay. Not allowed to be, really. “It isn’t practical,” their managers say, not when so much of their individual appeal is wrapped up in being attainable to the female demographic. 

But that doesn’t stop them when they’re alone. From loving and sucking and fucking for the few short hours they can make their schedules line up. When they can manage, somehow. someway to be in the same city at the same time. It’s kept behind closed doors, to cryptic text messages, and hushed calls. But when they’re alone, finally, blessedly alone, it’s just them. Together. 

 

21\. Interest  
“….I really think you just need to stay positive and keep telling yourself that it will get better soon,” Apolo’s voice is cut off when JR slaps a hand down over his mouth. 

“Shh… migraines can’t be thought away,” he murmurs painfully. Apolo stops talking abruptly. He sighs, pulling JR’s hand down. 

“What can I do?” he asks quietly. JR rolls onto his side, pulling Apolo down behind him in the dark of their bedroom. 

“Rub here,” he says, pressing on his right temple. Apolo does. JR relaxes back against him. “Tell me you love me.” Apolo does. JR smiles.

 

22\. Flooding  
He watches JR laugh. Watches his face flood with color, his body curling in on itself as he fights to contain the spasms from a full body eruption of giggles. Apolo suppresses a smirk, watching JR tip over on the bed to lie on his side, the whole bed shaking with the force of his laughter. 

Apolo shakes his head. 

“It can’t look that bad!” he says, crossing his arms over his chest. JR swipes at the tears in his eyes. 

“Grow it back! Now!” he says, reaching up to touch Apolo’s bare chin. “Please! Before anyone else sees it!”

 

23\. Teapot  
“This is hell. We’ve died and gone to hell and we’re being tormented for all the premarital sex we had while still living...” Apolo moaned. JR shook his head, yanking Apolo into another store by his jacket sleeve. 

“Stop bitching. We wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t forgotten to order Jordan’s present. We had it picked out weeks ago. And now it’s two days before Christmas and we have nothing for him,” JR groused. Apolo sighed, sliding his arm around JR’s shoulders. He looked around the store and grabbed the first thing he saw. 

“Here, a teapot! Now, let’s go!” 

 

24\. Close  
Apolo tightens his arms around JR’s sweaty back, burying his face in JR’s damp neck, and just breathes. They’re still shuddering, still shaking against each other. Apolo closes his eyes, pressing his mouth to JR’s throat, kissing up the expanse of smooth skin to JR’s chin. JR sighs, tilting his head down, to touch their mouths together. Apolo smiles just a little and opens his lips to JR’s kiss. He blinks his eyes open, and breaks the kiss licking across his dry lips and tasting nothing but sweat and JR. JR hums, sliding a fraction of an inch closer, smiling. 

 

25\. Epiphany  
It doesn’t happen quickly. It takes ages and ages for either of them to realize. First they’re friends, than they’re friends who fuck. There is never romance. No roses, or date nights, or emotional discussions about what they mean to each other. They just are. It’s three months before it hits Apolo, and when he finally says something JR just rolls his eyes and nods like it’s something he’s known for a while. 

“Just having your epiphany now?” he asks, raising one eyebrow. “We’re totally in love.” He goes back to exploring the muscles of Apolo’s abdomen with his tongue. 

 

.


End file.
